To love
by oinkers
Summary: AJ Madison and Sirius Black had been best of friends at Hogwarts, but on the last day after AJ confessed her love to him, and he rejected her, they lost contact. Tonight they meet on Lily and James wedding… what happens next?


**To love...  
by oinkers.  
  
SUMMARY: **AJ Madison and Sirius Black had been best of friends at Hogwarts, but on the last day after AJ confessed her love to him, and he rejected her, they lost contact. Tonight they meet on Lily and James wedding... what happens next?  
(SBOC)(LJ)(one SHOT.) (fluffiness?)  
  
**DISCLAIMER: **I only own the plot and AJ Madison. Oh and a bit of Sirius' speech came from the movie "_when the sky is falling"_. ONLY the beginning before the addiction part. All the rest is mine! Muahaha.**  
**  
  
( **1979; The potters wedding...)**  
  
AJ Madison stepped into the church sighing to herself; this was the day her best friend Lily Evans had been waiting for. The day Lily Evans becomes Lily Evans Potter. Sure, she was happy for her friend, but she dreaded this day. For she was going to see Sirius Black again.  
He... had hurt her deeply. She could still remember that day like yesterday.  
  
**_flashback (1977)_**  
  
"This is it, Antz, our last day! I want to stay here, where I can se my friends every morning... be with them every night, prank people every day, hex snivilleous..." His arm was slung over her shoulder as the two of them were watching the sun rise for the last time at Hogwarts.  
  
"You cant always get what you want, but if you try, you might get what you really need" she stated matter-of-factly. He grinned at her, as she snuggled closer enjoying his warmth.  
  
"Sirius," she whispered after a moment of silence, "I think... I think I love you."  
  
His hand slid down from her shoulders. "Antz... I... I love you too, but only as a friend." He paused, "Nothing more, Nothing less."  
  
**_flashback (/1977)  
  
_**And that was the last time she saw him; But of course he was going to be here. He is the best man for Christ's sake! Maybe that's why she rejected to be bridesmaid and anything else.

'Okay, calm down. He's not going to kill you or anything... he probably has a girlfriend anyway...' she thought miserably.  
  
"Antoinette!" she spun around and saw Remus Lupin looking as pale as ever. Remus grinned at her and bowed. Rolling her eyes, she gave a little curtsey careful not to crease her black halter dress.  
  
"For the last time Remy-boy. ANTYHING, but Antoinette!"  
  
"Of course AJ, how have you been?"  
  
"Great! Spiffing! Just wonderful" she covered it up with a forced smile before changing the topic, "and you? It's that time of the month isn't it?"  
  
"AJ! Honestly, you make me sound like a bloody women!" Remus hissed before gliding her towards the benchs. She sat herself next to peter who looked so happy he could wet himself.  
  
"Can you believe it? Married!! Prongs and Lily... MARRIED!!"  
She grinned at Peter despite the fact that his words reminded her so much of-  
  
"SIRIUS! Padfoot! There you are! You're late; Lily's going to kill you!!" Remus hissed to someone behind her. She tilted her head backwards and felt her cheeks grow hot. _He's here! _ He, meanwhile, stood frozen in his steps, staring wide eyed at her. She managed a weak grin before turning back to Peter who was blabbing about Voldemort.  
  
"Pete? Shut up! Look Lily's coming now!!" she hissed glad for the interruption.  
  
**x-x-x-x-x  
  
**Through out the whole ceremony she wasn't concentrating on Lily and James. Her eyes, instead, were stuck on the entrancing gray eyes which opposed her honey brown ones. His floppy black hair which her fingers yearned to touch. Deep down, she was whishing he'd talk to her, say her name and -  
  
"Antz?" A dark haired man grinned at her fixing his bowtie gently, "what are you doing here? I mean... everyone else is at the back... enjoying the party."  
  
She smiled back at the now married and happ7y man, "Sorry James... I guess I just dozed off."  
  
"About?" James prompted gently.  
**  
**"things... us at school.. marauders... sir-iously old stuff... that's all..." she barely had time to change her words.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"yeah... I'm serious mate. Anyway go enjoy yourself James. Join Lily... dances you know!" she pushed james out into the party before following slowly.  
  
**x-x-x-x-x  
  
**Two hours and half a bottle of firewhisky later, a loud dinging noise rang through the room. She turned towards the front of the room and waited for the speeches. A dark haired man stepped onto the stage and flashed a _a-million-galleon _grin at everyone.  
  
"Well, I expect a lot of you know me... If you don't, I'm Sirius Black. And one of James Potter's best friends." He glanced at the room stopping at Lily who was tapping her watch impatiently, "Well, according to the lucky lady I'm so stalling. So yeah. Here goes nothing: Someone very important to me once told me '_you can't always get what you want, but if you try you might get what you really need.' _ Is there something in the world that everyone wants... and needs? L – O – V – E, love? -"he paused briefly and searched the crowd until his eyes met the honey brown pair he was finding, "- love can be like a drug, once you taste it you're addicted. Yet you can take it for granted, not realizing you had it, until it's gone... until it's too late. I've finally come to my conclusion, after two years of thinking. Only brave people can admit their love and enjoy the rest of their lives with the true ones. **TO LOVE! To Lily and James, the true Gryffindors - may their love last forever**."  
  
He grinned as the crowd cheered and clapped but his eyes never left the blond haired honey he loved. Walking of the stage he sat himself onto a chair as Remus started his speech. "Well... we never really expected Sirius to give... such a serious speech. That's why I was asked to speak. Today we witnessed the marriage of Lily Evans and James Potter. But they weren't always suched loved ones..." He snapped out of the werewolf's speech as his eyes drowned into hers.  
  
As Remus stepped of the stage, the band striked. He got off his seat and ran his hands through his hair, copying James typical move, before heading towards her.  
  
"Antz... may I have this dance?" his voice croaked slightly as he held out his hand.  
  
Her eyes grew as she stared at him, "def- defiantly"  
  
Her soft petite hands fit in his slightly rough ones as they headed towards the dance floor, when they reached it his remaning hand wrapped snuggly around her waist as her body seemed to fit into his: her head resting perfecting on his chest and her arms finding the way to his neck as the two swayed to the music.  
  
"Antz..." her murmured softly into her hair after a while.  
  
"hmm?" Her voice was muffled into his chest but neither cared, both were enjoying their place in each others arms too much.  
  
"I meant everything I said up there... you're very important to me... I- I love you Antoinette Justine Madison."  
  
Her reaction however was not as he expected. She jumped from his grip, nearly crashing into Lily and James. She shook her head and gave a bitter laugh before pushing her way from the crowd.  
  
**x-x-x-x-x  
  
** "ANTZ" he screamed after her retreating figure, "Antz! Listen... please?"  
  
Lily glanced at him sympathetically, "go..." she pointed gingerly at the door as he scurried away. He pushed the doors open and the cool spring breeze blew gently against his face. He looked at the girl in front of him, even with her back to him, he could tell she was sobbing.  
  
"Antz..." he croaked softly, moving closer step by step.  
  
"Go away! It's not funny Sirius. This is a sick joke!" she inhaled a quick breathe. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she whirled around and found herself face to face with him, his long black mane gently tickling her forehead, as her strawberry blonde sheets hung loosely against her sides. "Sirius it's not funny..." she mumbled again.  
  
He sighed and looked down into her eyes which were brimming with tears and looks of hurt, confusion and... love.  
"Antz... don't cry, please..." he rubbed hs thumb lightly against her rosy cheeks as another tear trickled down, "I meant it... every word I said. You mean the world to me, and I KNOW I cant always get what I want, but I need you... and I'm trying. I never realized how much you meant to me, until... after Hogwarts when I woke up and you weren't around. When we were high on butterbeers and you weren't there to stop us. When we joked and I couldn't hear your laugh. Even when the kitchen was a tip and you weren't there to scream at us... but you know, that's when I realized you are more to me than just a friend, and then I realized I loved you.-"  
  
She opened her mouth to protest but he put his finger on her lips bring her to a halt, "- I didn't have the nerve to come to you Antz, I was scared you would reject me... the way I did to you." He continued and held her trembling hand in his. "Antz, give me a chance to prove to you that I love you. Give me a chance to know that I still have the '**gryffindor pride**' in me? Give me a chance?"  
  
He stared deep into her eyes, hoping that he would not get rejected and could almost feel his heart jump when she slowly nodded. "I love you Sirius Black. Always have and always will..." Although her voice was barely audible he knew what she meant. And she knew he knew.  
  
**x-x-x-x-x  
  
** later that night, the two people left together, their fingers entwined in the others. These two people had entered separately each unhappy with part of them missing.  
But now, they were full again...  
  
**to Antoinette Justine Madison and Sirius Black – may their love... last forever.  
**_after all, this might be their happily ever after._


End file.
